gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gerion Lannister (Ninclow)
Gerion Lannister is a member of House Lannister and the youngest son of Lord Tytos Lannister and Lady Jeyne Marbrand, and the younger brother of Tygett, Genna, Kevan and Tywin. Said to be a man quick to laugh and with a gift for making others laugh, Gerion's relationship with the latter was notoriously stormy, as the Lord Paramount of the Westerlands long since had come to mistrust laughter, having heard too much of it directed at House Lannister in his youth as a result of their father's follies, whom in temperament Gerion resembled far more than his brothers. Gerion's bright-eyed look on life also meant that Lord Tywin thought him unreliable and overlooked him for all positions of responsibility. The fact that Gerion never achieved knighthood also meant Tywin felt he failed to live up to his duty of contributing to bringing further honors to their family name. In an effort to reconcile with him and prove his worrth, Gerion went on a quest to find the ancestral Valyrian steel sword of his house, and any other treasures that might have survived the Doom of Valyria. Almost a decade passed after his ship left Lannisport, Lord Tywin sent men to look for his lost brother and they traced him as far as Volantis, where half his crew had deserted him because of his intention of sailing across the Smoking Sea to Old Valyria. History Early childhood Gerion Lannister was born at Casterly Rock in the summer of 255 AC as he fifth of Lord Tytos Lannister's children by his lady wife, Jeyne Marbrand. A happy, healthy little boy, the addition of yet another lion into the fold proved both a joy and a crisis for his family, because of his mother's passing within a moon's turn of his conception.The youngest and the most reckless of the five siblings, while he was neither quite as sharp as diligent and dutiful as some of his older brothers, nor had their skill or savvy with a sword, in time, however, it became very clear that there was not a one among the younger members of House Lannister that could run faster, ride better, climb higher or fought more than littlest of the lion cubs. Gerion could also recall several caged lions kept deep down in the bowels of Casterly Rock during his youth, and was the only one that could reach into the cage and pet them without fear of losing an arm, which his brother Tygett said was because 'the lion know to recognize its own kind', earning Gerion the epithet of "The Cub of Casterly Rock", a sobriquet that stuck all the way until his sixteenth nameday. Whereas his siblings had all spent much of their formative years being forced to watch their mighty house nearly brought to ruin by the follies of their lord father, Gerion's youth meant that he was largely ill-equipped to take heed to the consequences of their father's misrule, and as such, Gerion was very close to Lord Tytos, whom in temperament he resembled more than his older brothers and sister did, much to the chagrin of the oldest of his brothers. When their father became Lord of Casterly Rock, the Westerlands laughed with the "Laughing Lion", as the jovial Tytos was called. But when his men realized he had neither teeth nor claws, they started to laugh at him.'' At this time, he too young to recognize the loans that went unpaid, or how his father's bannermen did as they pleased and mocked him in their cups, and even openly defied him,and only truly noticed the difference once The Rains of Castamere echoed through their halls during feasts. Tywin in particular was keen for Gerion to grow dutiful and though-minded. To this end, his older brothers would often take turns engaging him in ''Come-into-my-castle, a game meant to teach highborn children about the virtue of courtesy, knowledge of heraldry, as well as the friends and enemies of their house. Nor was it at all uncommon for at least one of them to watch over him as he were tutored by Maester Volarik, or trained with weapons by their master-at-arms, the diligent Ser Benedict Broom, and trying to urge him to take their respective teachings seriously. Like Kevan and Tygett, Gerion was overshadowed by their older brother Tywin, who, as befits the scion of one of the Great Houses of Westeros, was always head and shoulders above either of his younger brothers. In the end, Gerion ultimately simply decided that his life he would be much easier if he simply mocked the game, rather than play and lose. Only a boy of five at the time of the Fifth Blackfyre Rebellion, Gerion spent the war in the safety of Casterly Rock, while the younger brother of their lord father, Ser Jason Lannister, lead a force of eleven thousand westermen to fight beside the army of the Iron Throne at the Stepstones. Upon receiving word that his uncle had perished on the field of battle, Gerion was devastated, and horrified when faced with the possibility that his older brothers, all of whom had left to participate in the war alongside the rest of the Lannister army, also could be put to the sword by the outlaws, exiles and sellswords who had journeyed all the way from Essos to make claim on the Seven Kingdoms. Gerion pleaded with the measter to send a raven on his behalf, requesting their immediate return. Two days later, his letter was answered: Remonstrating him for whimpering like a little puppy when he should take pride in their contributions to the war effort, Tywin instructed the little lordling to be brave in the face of adversity, as befits a lion of Casterly Rock. After reading this, Gerion locked himself inside his room and refused to eat anything for two days. In the end, it had been a young knight by the name of Ser Barristan Selmy, whom Gerion heard had cut a bloody path though the ranks of the Golden Company before finally putting the last of the Blackfyre Pretenders to the sword in single combat, thus ending the war. Although Lord Tytos threw a huge feast to celebrate their safe return, the joyous occasion turned unexpectedly sour when Tywin learned their lord father had yet to demand the repayment of the debts owed their house, after which a brief but still very heated argument between the two, ending with Tywin storming out of the hall, much to the dismay of Gerion. Just before the dessert was to be served, Tywin informed their father for the whole family to hear, that he had seen how the rest of the realm sniggered at House Lannister, and did not shy away from blaming their lord father for it. Tension rose as Tywin openly chided him for not taking part in the war, dismissing the feeble excuses of the ruling lord that he was not a warrior with the accusation that Lord Tytos would sooner let others fight his own wars and die in his name than leave the side of the mistress that had warmed his bed since the death of his lady wife. Later that evening, it was later said within Gerion's earshot by his father's own bannermen that those who had beheld the proud young lions on the field of battle at the Stepstone might rightly have wondered how such could ever have sprung from the loins of the quivering fool beneath the Rock. Adopting this sentiment as his own after a bit of pondering, Gerion confided in his sister that he intended to sneak out in the dead of night and make his way by foot to their relatives in the city of Lannisport, where he vowed to stay until their spineless father's last day. In response to this, his sister Genna told him that since it was by their father's directive that their uncle and brothers had gone to war, evidently their lord father 'was more of a commander than he was an infantryman', insisting he had been one of the most trusted advisers in the King's own war council, exchanging countless ravens throughout the war and claiming that Tywin's anger was unjustified, since tactics and strategy was as much part of a war as sharpened steel. While Gerion eventually came to recognize the truth, he appreciated the gesture, as it allowed him let go of his resentment and remember the Laughing Lion more fondly after his passing, as opposed to remaining bitter over his many follies for years to come, like he correctly predicted that Tywin would be. A year later, Gerion watched in awe as his brothers, now battle hardened from the war, restored House Lannister to its proper place, impressed with the ruthless efficiency with which Tywin, Kevan and Tygett brought a deceive end to the revolt of the two traitorous vassals of House Reyne and House Tarbeck when they renounced their fealty and rose against their liege lords due to the perceived weakness of House Lannister brought about by Lord Tytos, and how they left the shattered remains of their castles as a mute testimony to the fate that awaits those foolish enough to scorn or doubt the power of Casterly Rock. Through the efforts of Tywin in particular, their family continued to prosper for the next few years. In 262 AC, when he was no more than seven, Gerion saw Tywin off alongside his siblings and their lord father when he left for King's Landing to serve the newly crowned King Aerys, who had appointed him the Hand of the King. In his brother's absence, Gerion was always eager to receive words from the capital, where Tywin to no one's surprise quickly proved himself a most efficient and capable a Hand. Tireless, prudent and diligent, the realm saw about twenty years worth of peace and plenty under Tywin's administration, who was much wiser than Aerys Targaryen. And just when Gerion had began to wonder whether life could not get any better for their family, Lord Tytos suddenly announced how the entirety of House Lannister and the closest of their vassals would journey on horseback to King's Landing in order to attend their wedding of Tywin and one of the ladies of the court. His wife-to-be was a Lannister cousin by the name of Joanna, whom Gerion could only vaguely recall had went to visit the capital for the coronation of King Jaehaerys Targaryen, the Second of His Name when he was very little and ended up staying as a lady-in-waiting for the future queen. Present at their wedding in 263 AC, a lavish affair held in the Great Sept of Baelor, he was gladdened to see his lord father and Tywin remain civil towards each other. Known by all who lived at Casterly Rock for his strong, sweet voice, Gerion paid tribute to the honor of Ser Tywin and his new lady wife by singing The Rains of Castamere, accompanied by the musicians hired to play there. He later mischievously helped himself to some of the wine from Kevan's goblet when he was preoccupied dancing with Dorna Swyft, only for the then eight year old youngling to find the beverage too sour for his liking, reacting so violently that their several attendees, their lord father among them, roared with laughter. Even though Gerion found himself spending the rest of the feast as cupbearer to the groom and his bride, it did not stop neither of his three other brothers from later offering him another sip from their cups as a jest. At the end of the feast, it was with a sinking sense of dread and foreboding that young Gerion bore witness to how the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms drunkenly made obscene japes about his new sister-in-law, at which time it truly began to dawn on the little lordling that things in the capital no longer was as they ought. Even so, Gerion remained confident that his brother would rise to the challenge and, once again, be a credit to House Lannister. The Novice of the Rock Gerion was daunted to see how his most fearful of suspicions were proven true within a fortnight of their return to Casterly Rock, when a raven from their brother in King's Landing announced the forthcoming arrival of his lady wife at their home, and his expectations for her warm reception. And so she did, just a short time after dark the same day, flanked by red-armored Lannister soldiers. The entire party was a woeful sight, and Gerion remember taking notice of how distraught his in-law had looked even as she dismounted her horse. Always so brave, however, she did not divulged the reason behind her relocation as they during the evening meal an hour later, but come morning, Gerion had uncovered the truth, having snuck out in the hour of the wolf to listen by the door of his beloved sister, whom Joanna had been visiting and admitted to having been about sent away from court because of how king Aerys had taken certain unwonted liberties with her during the bedding ritual, which had upset his queen and sparked tension between him and Tywin. Although the next few days that followed this discovery passed by rather uneventfully, the ancient walls of their castles had all been painted with a somber grey by the misfortunes of the future Lady of Casterly Rock, although Gerion's sister Genna often reminded him to be patient whenever he tried to cheer her up and got frustrated when he failed. And before long, things got only worse from there. True though it might be that their lord father came to oversee a period of relative peace and stability in the Westerlands, it was no secret that his bannermen only kept their tongues behind their teeth while in the presence of the Lannisters out of the fear that his firstborn son and heir would be swift to serve them all steel and fire should any of them as much as dare to as much as openly disagree with their liege lords ever again. Even so, it was with a sinking sense of dread and foreboding that young Gerion had ti watch while his lord father took a second mistress into his chambers to warm his bed for him. True though it might be that it was far from unheard of for noblemen to lay with serving girls and lowborn ladies when the urge came upon them, but even Gerion, young as he was, recognized how ill-advised it was for even the most powerful of lords to flaunt one's private affairs: There was not a soul at Casterly Rock who had bothered to tie themselves in a knot over it when Gerion's wet nurse became the personal paramour of Lord Tytos shortly after the untimely death of his lady wife, but then again, she had known her place. His second oless lion: Scarcely one step above a whore, but so vain and so proud that one might be forgiven for thinking that she had forgotten that she came from dirt, and Gerion could do nothing but watch his lord father, as if bathing himself inne, however, was a self-seeking cretin who thought herself clever for taking advantage of a tooth shame, began to seat her beside him in the hall, and showering her with gifts and honors. Even Gerion, mild-mannered though he was when compared to either of his older siblings, could not help but grow increasingly discontent with her presence in the castle with each passing day.. Before long, his father's mistress were ordering about the household knights, dismiss their servants or helped herself to their late mother's jewelry. Having been caught by his father's mistress while having the maester pen down a letter for him that he meant to send to Tywin in King's Landing to tell him of the liberties she had taken, she promptly lit a hearth and threw it on the fire and had the household guards lock him inside his chamber without supper. The following morning, Gerion was taken aside by his lord father and expressively forbidden from 'slandering' his lover, meaning effectively he were being bid not to inform anyone outside Casterly Rock of their relationship. Ultimately, this led Gerion to often vent his frustration by confiding his misgivings to kith and kin alike, all of whom he informed him that while they bore the whence no more love than he did, his father nevertheless was Lord Paramount of the Westerlands, and as such, they were all honor-bound to abide by the dominion and authority of the ruling lord of Casterly Rock. As such, Gerion was never heard say an ill word about her, if only because such sentiments usually were expressed in private behind closed doors to people who kept his secret. Soon enough, the fact that Lord Tytos of House Lannister were yielding to the whims and wishes of a lowborn chandler's daughter swiftly became well known across the Westerlands, although none dared provoke his heir by mocking him for it. By the time Gerion had mustered the courage to openly question the alleged authority of his father's mistress, the woman had grown so influential that she even sat in attendance when their lord father was absent. His defiance would cost him dearly, however, as she promptly had him beaten by one of the more disaffected household guards in service to Lord Tytos: Gerion, however, young as he was, was still a Lannister. And as Tywin had told him, a lion should never concern itself with the opinion of the sheep. And just because Gerion was a cub still, and too small and weak to defend himself, he was not about to allow her the satisfaction of seeing his will waver, even while under pressure from the combined might of her harsh words and the hands of the guardsman: Even when his cheeks was as hot and as red as embers, Gerion made no sound. Even when he was struck with such force that his nose trickled with blood, he shed no tears. And when the paramour grabbed him by the hair, announcing she was his father's lady wife in all but name and therefore demanded his obedience, little Gerion kicked her in the chin and spat her in the face. By the time he was tossed back into his bedchamber later that night, Gerion was beaten and bruised, and first when he heard the steps of the guardsman who had taken him there had faded away completely, first when he was all alone, laying under the covers, did the little lordling at long last permit himself to cry. Come daybreak, Gerion had not slept for an instant. In all the time he had spent laying in his bed, he had been wide awake - and waiting. Soon, he had told himself, whenever his hope were about to dwindle into nothing. Soon his door would fly open, and his lord father would stand there, pale with anger and relief both, for the wrongs done to his littlest lion and for the sight of how he had suffered no lasting injury. Soon, Lord Tytos would march into the room and get down on gis knees, beg his forgiveness and swear by all of the Seven Gods that from that day forth, he would be a better father. A better Lord, who would never let his lust for a woman's embrace cloud his judgement ever again. Soon, he would be released, and the head of his father's mistress would adorn a spike on one of the walls of Casterly Rock. But no one ever came. At midday, Gerion felt weak from hunger and thirst, having spent all day hammering and kicking the door, which was still locked from the outside, yelling desperately for someone to free him. There were no one on the other side to heed his calls, however. Or if there were, they chose not to hear. Only once darkness had blanketed the Westerlands once more, and the pale glow from the midnight's moon shone through the windows, did the door go up. By then, Gerion's fatigue was such that he barely looked up as someone entered the room, and shouted his name again and again. It was not his father. It was Kevan and Tygett, both whom looked more relieved than Gerion could ever remember having seen them before - their anger as fiery as the breath of a dragon. Coming of age tour Coming... Novice of Casterly Rock Coming... A quest of steel and smoke Coming... The lion's debt Coming... Qarro Volentin Coming... Appearance and Character Gerion is a strong and graceful man in his forties, with hair the color of beaten gold, long enough for it to frame the sharp features of his face like curtains. He has striking green eyes that are flecked with gold and usually twinkles with kindness and mischief. When he becomes genuinely angry, however, his likeness to his lord brother is thought to be rather unnerving. More prideful than he would care to admit, Gerion often dons himself in the finest silks, samites, and velvets, and seldom seen without the Lannister colors of red or gold. A kind man with the patience to listen, Gerion Lannister is courteous, charming and soft-spoken. In his youth, he was an adequate fighter, but not a warrior, much to the chagrin of Tywin, who believed Gerion and their lord father to be too much alike. Even so, Gerion is still intelligent and well educated, and certainly sharper of wit and tongue than Tywin would be likely to give him credit for. Still, where his brothers are mens of war, Gerion is a man of passion, delighting as much in music and dance as they did weapons and armor, and would rather pick up a book than his sword. Still and all, while not as ruthless as him, Gerion still has a manner which demands respect, and not above resorting to using his family name and enormous fortune to bolster his position. Fierce when angered, it is often said of Gerion Lannister that beguiling his joviality, he is not a man that to be crossed, because as all men who have ever done so have learned the hard way: 'Even a smiling lion still has claws'. Abilities While Gerion Lannister knew his way around a sword in his youth, he was of a more bookish bent than his older brothers and never achieved knighthood, choosing instead to read the thrilling tales of adventurers and wishing to see the world himself. When he was not reading, however, there was few things he liked better than to run and ride and climb, meaning that even after training for battle eventually lost every appeal to him, he was still lithe and strong. During his self-imposed exile, however, Gerion befriended a celebrated Braavosi swordsman by the name of Syrio Forel, under whose tutelage Gerion trained as a water dancer and learned how to move and think like a warrior: to be perceptive, move with grace, and command his fear. Within twelve months, Gerion was living by his sword, swaggering through the nights with his hair dyed and his Lannister finery exchanged for a more inconspicuous attire, and crossing blades with fellow bravos looking to pick fights and prove their skills. After nearly a decade, Gerion finally returned to Braavos after years worth of extensive travel in the Free Cities and outside, where he swiftly developed an appreciation and veneration of all cultures, learning much about the ways and language of those dwelling in the different areas and befriending most he came across. Going by the name of Quarro Volentin, by the time Gerion was named the First Sword to the Sealord of Braavos following the departure of his predecessor, he had already proved the claim that true water dancers can fight and kill upon the surface of the Moon Pool without disturbing the surface of the water correct many times over. Equipment Upon his return to Westeros, Gerion has acquired for himself a small collection of slender blades made of the finest castle-forged steel, all edged, but balanced for the thrust, and as such suited for the swift and deadly water dance, and with which he continually practices at swordplay in order to maintain the skill he has honed over the years in Essos. Three if them are blunted and used for pratice only, and he often training to fight with both hands and takes turns between each of them, although some of them have been blunted as to allow him to use them for practice only. At his right hip, Gerion carries a small sword named Silence, forged by one of the finest sword smiths in the city of Qohor from Brightroar, the ancestral greatsword of House Lannister that were lost until Gerion Lannister successfully retrieved it from the ruins of Old Valyria. As such, its blade is made of Valyrian steel, spell-forged and dark as smoke. Only slightly longer than a shortsword, yet even lighter and stronger because of the metalwork put into it, Gerion made it so that he could carry a sword that would not stand out too much upon his return to Westeros, yet be small and light enough for him to wield much the same way he would do a Bravos blade. The feeling of wielding it remind him of the wooden practice swords Syrio had him use at the beginning of his training, only slightly lighter and much more deadly. The excess of steel he did not need from the original, served as payment to settle his debt to the Iron Bank of Braavos for resurrecting him. Gerion often wields it in his left hand as a way of practicing fighting with both, changing it to his dominant one only when in the face of a particularly formidable adversary or in real danger. Having grown rather attached to it, Gerion has yet to unsheathe it in front of his family, concerned Lord Tywin will claim it as his own if he learned the turth.